


A Dwarf's Best Friend

by starr_falling



Series: Fix-it December [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fix-it December, Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, LITERALLY, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stared in confusion at the fluffy pile of puppies that had previously been several dwarrows and a hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have one last fix-it fic. This also fills the transformations square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Also, the title should read A ~~Man's~~ Dwarf's Best Friend, but apparently you can't format text in titles on AO3. :(

Thorin stared in confusion at the fluffy pile of puppies that had previously been several dwarrows and a hobbit. Bilbo, Bifur, Óin, Nori, and Fíli stared back, eyes soulful and sad, as if demanding to know how he was going to fix this.

And the day had started out so well.

No one had awakened him before dawn to report the latest disaster to befall the rebuilding efforts. Breakfast had been delicious and peaceful, free from the rowdy antics of his sister-sons. All the progress reports Balin had given him were excellent. And not a single man nor elf had bothered him with ridiculous demands.

Lunch had started out well enough, though he was curious as to why only half the Company was in attendance. But all too soon, the peace was shattered when Kíli slammed through the door, hair messier than usual, a wild frantic look in his eyes.

“Kíli?” Thorin demanded as he stood.

Kíli stared at him blankly, gasping for breath. “Puppies!” he blurted.

“What.” Dwalin growled. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. If Kíli had given them such a fright, no matter how slight, over _puppies_ , he was going put him on second watch for a month. At least.

“They’ve been turned into puppies!” Kíli shouted when he caught his breath.

“ _What_?” Thorin’s shout was lost amongst similar bellows from every person in the room. Everyone began talking at once, demanding answers and trying to discover what on Arda Kíli was babbling about. Not that anyone could hear what Kíli or anyone else was saying with them all talking at once.

“Quiet!” Thorin bellowed. The sudden silence was shocking. “Kíli, explain yourself.”

“They’ve been turned into puppies!” he repeated.

“Who has, laddie?” Balin asked gently.

“Bilbo, Bifur, Óin, Nori and Fíli,” he choked out. Ah, no wonder he was so panicked. Something had obviously gone wrong, and the big brother he usually relied upon was unable to help him this time.

Thorin strode to his distraught sister-son and gripped his shoulder in a way he hoped was reassuring. “Take us to them and explain exactly what happened on the way.”

They followed Kíli down to the lower halls around the Library. He explained that Ori had asked for help clearing out a few rooms so they could store some of the books while the Library was being repaired. He and Ori had been carrying a large cupboard to another room when they heard a great crash followed by violent sneezing.

“We turned right around but when we got to the room, we didn’t see anything.” Kíli's hands gestured wildly as he spoke, nearly hitting Thorin more than once. “We thought at first they’d disappeared. We hadn’t been searching long when Ori said he heard something and then we found five tiny little puppies!

“We have no idea what’s happened or what to do. Ori sent me to fetch you while he watches them.”

“You did well,” Thorin told him. He was trying hard to be better at praising his sister-sons. Bilbo had joined forces with Dís and lectured him about that.

He said no more and silence fell as they approached the Library. Faint barking could be heard coming from nearby. He shared a concerned glance with Balin. Some part of him had still thought it was a joke, or perhaps a misunderstanding on Kíli's part.

But as they crossed the cluttered room, he could see there were indeed five tiny dogs. He stopped dead in his tracks, too gobsmacked to do anything other than stare. They were tiny and fluffy and the cutest things he’d ever seen. 

Despite being turned into dogs, they were each easily identifiable. The golden, floppy eared puppy unsteadily toddling over to him could be none other than his own heir. Fíli barked and danced around his feet before plopping down on top of his boots with a wide yawn. It was the most adorable thing Fíli had done since he was twenty.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away, he looked around at the others. 

The red furred puppy - that somehow managed to look sleek even with dust on it’s fur - slinking around avoiding Dori’s grabs, was undoubtedly Nori. The black and white pup, Bifur assuredly, had trotted over to Bofur and Bombur and was making odd grumbling sounds and eating cheese out of Bombur’s hand. The gray puppy was yipping at Glóin who stared down at his brother in blank incomprehension.

The last, and tiniest, puppy had wisely remained in Ori’s lap where he was unlikely to be trodden on by large, clumsy dwarven feet. Bilbo was, if possible, even more adorable than Fíli. His curly fur was a pale cream and looked quite soft.

Thorin gently picked Fíli up - so tiny and warm and fragile - and carefully made his way over to Ori’s side. He sat down next to the scribe and deposited his furry sister-son in his lap. Fíli immediately flopped his way over to Ori’s lap, stepping on Bilbo in the process.

“Fíli,” Thorin reprimanded when Bilbo yelped. Fíli whimpered, ears drooping, tail tucked up, instantly making Thorin feel like a heel. Before he could react, the rest of the puppies were suddenly there, crowding close and cuddling both Bilbo and Fíli.

They all turned to look up at him with big, soulful eyes, and he could not help but sigh.

“How did this happen?” he questioned. “And how are we to reverse it?”

“I would not worry about it too much,” a voice said from the door.

“Gandalf!”shouted those who could still speak. Thorin supposed the cacophony of barks and yips the puppies released likely meant the same.

Gandalf shuffled into the room to stand next to Thorin, then leaned on his staff as he peered down at the puppies. He hemmed and hawed, but did not speak.

“Gandalf,” Thorin growled when it became apparent he would say no more. “I would think that four dwarrows and a hobbit being transformed into canines would be exactly the sort of thing one _should_ worry about.”

“It is not a malicious spell,” Gandalf said, eyebrow raised as he gazed down on Thorin. It took all of Thorin’s considerable control not to snap at him for looming. “And it should soon wear off. Likely, it was just a prank.”

“A prank?” Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizard but he was looking at Bilbo, who had crawled out of the puppy pile and was batting at Gandalf’s robes forlornly. “And who would do such a thing?”

“Oh, what does that matter?” Gandalf said irritably. “They will be back to normal by morning, no harm done.”

“You are sure of this?” Thorin inquired, keeping his suspicions to himself.

“Of course,” Gandalf said, straightening to his full height. Thorin dearly wished he could get away with knocking him on his arse. “I am a wizard, am I not? If I say they will be returned to normal by morning, then they will be returned to normal by morning.”

He nodded his head as he thumped his staff against the floor. Bilbo scuttled away from him, falling backwards into Thorin’s lap. He instinctively reached out to steady the puppy. Bilbo’s fur was indeed very soft. Bilbo leaned into his touch and Thorin couldn’t resist stroking the tiny little ears.

“So,” Bofur’s voice broke into his thoughts. “What’re we supposed to do with ‘em until then?”

“I’m taking Fíli to ‘Amad,” Kíli answered before anyone else could.

“We look out for them,” Thorin said. “And keep them safe until they have returned to normal.

“And judging by the way Bilbo is gnawing on my fingers, we should probably start by feeding them.”

There were grumbled agreements as the puppies were all picked up and everyone started vacating the room. Bilbo sighed as Thorin scooped him up and cradled him against his chest. He was small enough to fit easily into one hand.

“Come now, Bilbo,” Thorin said. “We are off to lunch, I should think that would cheer you up.” Thorin was surprised at just how disapproving a tiny, fluffy, puppy could look; though, given the pup in question was _Bilbo_ , perhaps he shouldn’t have been.

* * *

Lunch, though interrupted, turned out well enough in the end. Though Thorin could have done without having to dodge out before he was finished to avoid being skewered by Dís once she had seen her eldest son.

It wasn't until Thorin had reached the safety of the public halls - where his sister was sensible enough not to be seen chasing him about and shouting at him like he was a dwarfling and not a king - that he realized he was still carrying Bilbo. The pup was watching everything, head whipping back and forth to take it all in as they strode down the hall. More than one dwarf did a double take as their King walked past with a tiny puff of fur tucked in the crook of his elbow, though none quite dared to question it.

“Well, it would seem you will be joining me at open court today, Mister Baggins,” Thorin said. Bilbo looked up at the sound of his name, yipping as if in agreement. “I wonder how much you understand right now and how much you will remember come tomorrow?” Bilbo didn't answer, of course, but he did nuzzle into Thorin’s chest. Thorin scratched behind his ears absently.

Thorin entered the Throne Room and reluctantly took his place upon the throne. It might look majestic, but it wasn't terribly comfortable. Nor was it comfortable to pass judgment upon his peoples' disputes - some unbelievably petty - but it was a duty he was long accustomed to. Bilbo curling up on his lap once he was seated was a rather new and not unwelcome circumstance.

Seeing that his guards and advisers were all in place, Thorin nodded to Balin, who signaled for open court to begin.

The first group, unfortunately, were the nobles. As much as Thorin might wish to put them off, it truly was easier to deal with them first. If they were forced to wait it would merely give them one more thing to complain about. And, oh, did they ever complain. Their accommodations were not grand enough, the food was low quality, how dare Thorin grant such high ranking positions to commoners!

Never mind those commoners had helped regain the mountain they now dwelled in. Someone’s father/grandfather/aunt/cousin had held such and such position, so obviously _they_ should hold that position now. It was quite tempting to throw them all out on their arses, but Bilbo, Balin, _and_ Dís had insisted he could not afford the political backlash.

So he sat, and listened, and tried not to show how much he would enjoy facing them across a dueling ring. Stroking Bilbo’s warm fur was doing wonders for his temper. The way the pup would growl or sigh or huff disdainfully, however, threatened to send him into fits of laughter.

While more than one noble looked at Bilbo askance, they were nothing more than annoyances until the last. Bertic, son of Crotic, came to contest the appointment of Dori, son of Kori, for the third time that month.

Thorin impatiently listened to the entire spiel, growing more and more tense. A quiet whimper drew his attention to the pup in his lap. Bilbo had his front paws braced on his stomach and was valiantly straining upwards, but he barely managed to reach Thorin’s breastbone. Still, he nuzzled Thorin and Thorin could not help but smile and rest his hand on Bilbo’s back to brace him.

“Are you even listening to me!” a strident voice demanded. Thorin grit his teeth, holding Bilbo as he began to growl and squirm.

“Of course, Bertic, and I have heard nothing new. Perhaps, had you been here when the position was appointed, you might have been considered. However, you were not here and Dori has more than proven himself capable of being Head Guildmaster. I will not hear another word on this matter.”

Bertic growled, face flushed nearly purple, beard practically bristling, mouth open to continue arguing. He stepped forward, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Before Thorin could even contemplate the mess having the guards drag him out would create, Bilbo managed to squirm out of his grasp and shot across the room, barking madly.

Everyone froze and stared in surprise as Bilbo sank his tiny little teeth into Bertic’s boot, growling furiously. With a roar Bertic kicked out, barely missing Bilbo, and drew his sword. He swung wildly at the pup but never connected. Thorin caught the sword on Orcrist and easily disarmed Bertic, kicking his feet out from under him.

“You dare draw your weapon _here_!” Thorin roared. He gestured the guards forward. “You know the law!”

“But - but I was attacked!” Bertic sputtered.

Thorin could see his own incredulity mirrored in the faces of those around him. “Are you suggesting that a pup, no bigger than your fist, posed such a threat to your person, that it warranted drawing your weapon and breaking one of our oldest and most sacred laws?”

Bertic opened his mouth to speak again.

“Enough,” Thorin gestured sharply. “Guards, take him away. Perhaps a few nights in lock-up will give him time to properly reflect upon his actions.” Thorin ignored Bertic’s protests in favor of Bilbo. The hobbit-turned-puppy was standing stiff legged at his feet, little body practically vibrating with his growls.

Thorin scooped him up, holding him at eye level. Bilbo instantly went pliant, growls replaced with happy little yips. “My ardent defender.” Thorin couldn't help but chuckle, cuddling Bilbo to his chest as he returned to the throne. As soon as he was seated, Bilbo resumed his placed curled up on Thorin’s lap.

“Shall we continue?” Thorin had a difficult time containing his amusement in the face of his subjects’ astonishment. Only Balin’s stern grimace, just visible out of the corner of his eye, stopped him from outright laughing.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly, and if Thorin paid undue attention to the warm weight of fur he carried, no one was fool enough to call him on it. It was easy enough to ignore the odd looks, though Dwalin’s smug smirk was a little harder to disregard.

Dinner was a raucous affair with the entire company - furry or not - in attendance, along with his sister and the rest of their families. Dís had thankfully calmed down and limited herself to one hard punch to the nose. Really, she had done much worse the time Fíli and Kíli had managed to set the kitchen on fire while Thorin was watching them.

Watching as Bombur’s brood, and even Gimli - who thought himself too grown up these days - played with the puppies was a joy. Perhaps, once the main reconstruction of the living quarters had been completed, he would see about finding some real pups. Surely there were those among the Men of Dale that bred such creatures.

He would mention it to Bilbo once he could speak properly again. If he didn't know, he would likely be able to find out. Bilbo was friendly with many of the Men.

He was quite surprised when he came out of his thoughts and realized there was a warm weight across his feet. Or rather, foot. Bilbo had escaped the melee at some point and was sleeping curled up atop his left boot.

Thorin carefully shifted until he could cradle him in his arms once again. Pretending not to see the looks from Balin, Dwalin, _and_ Dís, Thorin decided to retire. He made his excuses, then strode down the halls to Bilbo’s rooms first. He hesitated at the threshold before resolutely entering. It was highly improper to be there without Bilbo’s permission, but he could hardly grant it in his current form. Thorin would merely have to hope that Bilbo would forgive his trespass this once.

Truly, he wished that Bilbo would have no memory of this day at all. Otherwise, Thorin might have to explain all the petting, and cuddling, and cooing. And how he caved and gave Bilbo a treat any time he so much as looked at Thorin.

Thorin could not even explain to himself why the sudden transformation into a tiny, adorable puppy was destroying his resistance to the Burglar’s charms. He was fairly tiny and adorable in his regular guise.

Thorin passed quickly through the outer rooms to the bedroom. Once inside he tried not to look at anything. He had never been invited into this room, and was loathe to intrude now. He deposited Bilbo amongst a truly staggering amount of pillows - where had he even found so many! - and only stayed long enough to stoke the fire. Furry or not, it would be all too easy for the hobbit-turned-puppy to catch a chill.

Satisfied with the fire, Thorin walked out of the room, only to stop when he realized Bilbo was whimpering. He paused, indecisive, and the whimpers graduated to whines, then pitiful little howls. Thorin sighed and returned to the bedroom.

“What is wrong?” Thorin asked, more of himself, as Bilbo still couldn't talk. “The room is warm, the bed is soft, and you have eaten at least three times your own weight in food. What could you possibly need now?”

Bilbo did not answer, of course, merely struggled to walk down the bed towards Thorin. He was not having much success, the covers and the feather mattress sinking and bunching up under even his slight weight.

Thorin couldn't help but grin at the way he growled in frustration. Even that was adorable.

Thorin rescued him and returned him to the pillows. “Stay there,” he admonished. He turned to leave again, but got no more than two steps before the whimpering started up again. Thorin sighed and turned back.

“I don't know what you want.” Thorin sat on the bed, sinking down alarmingly. Bilbo tumbled from his pillow perch into his lap. The hobbit-turned-puppy sighed happily and flopped down once he had arranged himself to his satisfaction.

Thorin couldn't resist stroking his fingers through the soft fur again. “I will miss this,” he whispered. “While this is not precisely how I imagined having you in my arms, you are here, and I will miss this.”

Bilbo raised his head, giving Thorin a long look before standing. He reared up on his hind legs, front paws planted on Thorin's stomach, straining up towards his face. Thorin curled over him, one hand bracing Bilbo so he wouldn't fall. Bilbo licked his chin, once, twice, then nuzzled him. It was a strange - but not unpleasant - sensation, the way his fur caught in Thorin’s beard.

Bilbo pulled back, giving Thorin another lick, then snuggled back down into his lap. Thorin shifted carefully back until he was seated amongst the pillows, leaning against the headboard. It would do no harm to stay there until Bilbo had fallen asleep.

* * *

Thorin awoke slowly, overly warm and with a crick in his neck. Bilbo was a warm weight against his front. Thorin reached down to remove him and retire to his own quarters. It was not until his hands encountered bare skin rather than soft fur, that he truly awoke.

His eyes snapped open staring in incomprehension at curly _hair_ , snuggled up under his chin, and the naked line of back. His mind stuttered, unable to focus beyond the naked part. _Why_ was he naked? Thorin didn't recall seeing piles of clothing yesterday. Where had they gone?

Bilbo shifted and murmured sleepily. Thorin suddenly realized he was clutching Bilbo’s - _naked_ \- bum and threw his hands out to the sides. The motion was violent enough to tilt them sideways. Thorin flailed, having to grab Bilbo around the waist with one arm and the headboard with the other to avoiding tumbling out of the bed.

Bilbo jerked awake, head narrowly missing Thorin’s chin. He braced himself against Thorin’s chest, staring blearily up at the King. He smiled and blinked a few times before awareness slipped into his eyes.

“Thorin?” Bilbo gaped, an attractive flush spreading across his face and down his neck. Thorin tried not to look to see how far down it went, staring resolutely at the deep red tips of Bilbo's ears. “What? Why - _ooohh_.

“I am going to kill Gandalf.” It was said so calmly that it took a minute for Thorin to register the threat.

“I take it you recall how we arrived at this juncture?” Thorin didn't truly wish to know, but he _needed_ to know.

“Do you mean, do I remember being a dog and behaving in the most improper and embarrassing manner imaginable? Yes, unfortunately I do.”

“Ah,” Thorin could feel his own face heat and could only thank Mahal that his beard covered it. “While I can understand the sentiment, you needn't worry. Even as a puppy you behaved with utmost propriety. Your manners were still quite impeccable and better than my sister-sons' - and indeed most of the Company's - even when they are in their proper shape.”

“Yes, because whining until you came to bed and cuddled me was so very proper,” Bilbo snorted.

Thorin stilled, suddenly seeing the evening in a new light. He had been so focused on how revealing his confession had been, that he had not thought what Bilbo’s own actions meant. Bilbo had all but invited him into his bed. He had sought closeness and comfort from Thorin of all dwarrows. Very few people outside his immediate family would even think Thorin capable of offering such, much less seek it from him.

When he focused upon the hobbit in his lap, Bilbo was gazing back at him thoughtfully. “Did you mean it? About wanting me in your arms,” he added.

“Yes,” Thorin said. It took far more courage to answer head-on than anything on the quest had required.

The smile that answered him was blindingly bright. Thorin couldn't resist tasting it. Bilbo hummed into the kiss and sank into his arms. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn hot and desperate.

As Thorin rolled them over, pressing Bilbo into the mattress, Thorin resolved to do something nice for the dratted wizard.

|   
  
---|---  
  
Bilbo Puppy:  
Bolonoodle

| 

Fíli Puppy:  
Golden Retriever  
  
| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
Bifur Puppy:  
Alaskan Malamute

| 

Nori Puppy:  
Irish Setter

| 

Óin Puppy:  
Pyrenean Shepherd


End file.
